My Escape Rewritten
by iljasperhaleex33
Summary: Bella, Jasper, & Emmett Swan moved to Forks to escape Bella's past. But will her past follows them to Forks? Why are Jasper & Emmett so protective & who's Edward? Will Edward and Bella be able to be together before her past gets involved? AH! Now Rewritten. Original has been deleted.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please note that the pilot has turned on the seatbelt sign. We will be landing in a few minutes in Seattle, Washington. Thank you for riding with Jet Blue."

The intercom fizzed out and I was thrown back into the silence that was engulfing me for the past five and a half hours. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was moving across the country. East Coast to West Coast, New York to Washington, Manhattan to…

Forks.

What a great name to give a town of almost four thousand people.

And what a change from a city of more than a million people.

I just couldn't wrap my head around it. My father was dragging me and my brothers across the country. My brothers lost so much… Friends, girlfriends, everything. They were stars at our high school, playing sports and being involved in plenty of clubs. I knew they would resent my father for this. But I also knew they would resent me, no matter how many times they assured me otherwise.

For starters, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bella Swan and I am 15 years old. I have two brothers, Emmett and Jasper Swan, and a father, Charlie Swan. My mom, Renee, left the picture when I was five, running off to be with a minor league baseball player. His name is Phil Dwyer, and the last I heard of them, they were "happily married."

My father never really got over my mom leaving him with three young kids if you ask me. He never took the full responsibility of being a father either. Growing up, my brothers were the ones who took care of me; made sure I had food and went to school. When I turned twelve, I began cooking for the entire family. After seven years of eating take-out or going to the diner to eat, we were finally having home cooked meals every night, thanks to me. Charlie didn't make it any easier for me either. Working as a police officer in the city was no joke, but he made it no joke if dinner wasn't on the table by the second he got home. He never hit us; he would just get really upset.

My brothers… How would I describe them…Well, as overprotective fools. They never let me out of their sight. Ever since we were little, they would always be right around the corner every time I looked. When they were both in high school and I was stuck in middle school alone, I branched out a little bit. Having my share of boyfriends and kisses. But of course, nothing ever got past the walls of the hallways. My brothers would escort me to school every morning and I would be picked up right after my bell rang.

"Bella," said someone, shaking my shoulder. "The plane's landed. We need to get off."

I opened my eyes groggily, blinking my eyes a couple of time to adjust to the overcast light coming through the plane window. I turned my head to see Jasper watching me intently. He shook me again to make sure I was awake and I slapped his hand away from me.

"I'm up," I croaked.

I stood up and followed Jasper to where Emmett was waiting at the exit of the plane. They both walked on either side of me, protecting me from any onlookers. I pulled up the hood of my baggy sweatshirt, embarrassed by the feeling of being surrounded by deadly secret service agents. My brothers were far from government agents, heck, they haven't even finished high school yet. But with their looks and reflexes, they might as well be drafted early. Is there even a phone number I can call to recommend them?

We arrived at baggage claim shortly after. Our dad was waiting for us there. He already had his only suitcase next to him and he tapped his foot impatiently as we walked up to him.

"I need to go pick up the car. Meet me outside in 10 minutes."

We all nodded and he was gone before we could turn to get our bags.

If you asked me, my dad was too excited about moving across the country. Now I don't mean excited like 'let's jump up and down in a cirls holding hands,' but the sneaky kind of excited. He arranged our move faster than I've seen anyone do it before. Before he even told us we were moving, he already packed up the whole living room and kitchen. And like I mentioned before, being a cop in NYC was no joke, especially the hours he had to work. It was just…fishy.

"Bella, you missed your bag again." I shook my head to clear myself of my thoughts, just in time to see my bag disappear into the wall.

"Oh, sorry."

Emmett shook his head. "Don't miss it next time. Charlie is gonna be upset if we're not outside in the next three minutes." He walked off into the crowd of people, Jasper following him with a shrug.

I turned, tears burning in the back of my eyes. This was my fault. Emmett's life was ruined, Jasper's life was ruined, Charlie's life was ruined. Everyone close to me got hurt because I was a naïve child. It hurt me so much that I had to live through this, and bring down everyone around me. But the master that I was, I held back the tears and sucked it up. If this was my fault, I had to deal with it like an adult.

With my new found resolution, I spotted my bag coming around the belt again. I grabbed it by the handle and tugged with all of my might, but the bag didn't move an inch. It dragged across the belt with my hand still gripping the handle. I started to panic. I was already cutting our time close, and I didn't have my brothers here to help me.

"Here, let me help you." A pale hand reached out and took the bag from my hand and off the belt with ease. I felt slightly jealous at this stranger and his strength. I felt my cheeks redden from embarrassment and rage. I was ready to tell this person to mind their damn business next time…

But I was silenced by kind, beautiful green eyes.

"Here you go, Miss." He set the bag at my feet, but I remained silent. He gave me a weird look and cocked his head to the side.

I snapped myself out of it. "Thanks," I squeaked. _Yeah, great way of telling him off, Bella._

"I'm Edward. I've never seen you around here before…"

"Bella. I just moved here."

"Cool. Well, I'll see you around then."

I nodded at him and he walked gracefully out of the airport. I turned and walked out as well, straight into the wrath of my brothers and my father.

"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Emmett as soon as I slipped into the car behind him.

"No one, just the person who helped me with my bag since you both ditched me."

Jasper turned to me. "Bella, it's dangerous to talk to strangers. He could have done something to you."

"Not every boy I come into contact with is gonna hurt me, Jazz." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window as my dad began to pull out of the airport.

"Forget about that!" My dad looked at me through the rearview mirror. "How about the fact I told you to be outside in 10 minutes and you were here in 15? Does that not matter?"

I didn't even answer him. Something you learn quickly about Charlie is that you cannot argue with him about anything. He will never let you win, let alone get any words in. Even if you make a great point, he shuts it down so fast you feel the heat from his speed. There was just no use in arguing, just to waste my energy.

On the drive home, Charlie wouldn't shut up about everything our lives now consisted of. He told us we started school on Monday, and that we arrived just in time for the first day of school. The police department was in urgent need of more officers and so he had already renewed his license to officiate in Washington. The car we were currently in would be Emmett's, since he would receive a police cruiser from the station. Our old car, which had been shipped to Forks ahead of us, would be Jasper's. It was the first time I saw my brothers smile in a long time.

For me? I didn't get a car, or any other cool things. I just had my own room. I had to share a bathroom with my brothers, since my dad claimed the room with a private bathroom on the other side of the hallway.

Walking into the house, you were already a part of the living room. The stairs were crammed in between the living room and the kitchen which led to the kids' side of the hallway. There was a smaller staircase in the corner of the kitchen, which lead to my dad's side of the hallway. It was homey, and I knew there was no way Charlie, my father, could have chosen this house. He had to have some type of help. My dad would have picked a two bedroom house with only one corridor.

I walked up the stairs and straight into my bedroom. All of my boxes were already piled up inside, as well as all of my furniture and other bags we shipped in ahead of us. I dropped the bag in my hand onto the floor. I just wanted to keep myself and my hands busy with unpacking so I could cry myself to sleep.

"Dinner will be ready at 6," I yelled before I slammed my door shut.

By 5:45, I had unpacked my whole room and dinner was almost ready, I just had to finish up the salad. It was a relief to finally keep my mind completely occupied with organizing and reorganizing my room. I even went full out for dinner, making steak and potatoes with salad and dessert.

The only thing that scared me now was thinking.

My brothers came down first, helping me set the table. They tried to make some conversation with me, but I wasn't having any of it. I kept my eyes on my task and my mouth shut, determined to keep myself from thinking about why we were here, why I had subjected my family to this nightmare.

I could only accomplish this when my mind was busy with a task, like organizing my room, or cooking dinner. I even focus extra hard of chewing my food into really small bites so I wouldn't have time to endure the eerie silence at the dinner table.

I could only do so much.

But I couldn't do anything when I was asleep.

That night, after I cried myself to sleep, my dreams haunted me with the reason.

_**Flashback**_

_It was late June and everyone was excited for the end of the year party that was being thrown at Josh Thomas' house. To say that it would be the party of the year was an understatement._

_ It was an unusually hot summer in New York, the temperature being higher than normal. So when I got out the shower that evening to get ready for the party, I remember my hair already beginning to frizz up. I dressed in what I normally would for parties, considering my brothers had opted out to going to a senior party. It was a waste for them. But I was only a freshman, so I was never invited to their kinds of parties. It's not like my father cared either, so I dressed in a skin tight, purple thigh high dress. It looked great on me, so said my best friend of five years, Kassie. I never thought that it would be this very dress that got me into huge trouble._

_ I was dressed and ready, my brothers leaving ahead of me together. I waited patiently in the lobby of my building for my boyfriend to pick me up._

_ Yeah,I had a boyfriend. Of two years, for your information._

_ Jacob Black._

_ Jacob and I were perfect for each other, and I could totally see myself being with him for many years to come. He was about eight inches taller than me and he was lanky, a little bit awkward if you asked me. He was just trying to adjust to his body changing, just like all the boys in high school. Of course it was hard to see each other with my protective brothers always in the way, but we made it happen._

_ "Hey, Bells." Jacob was the only one who called me Bells. My dad used to, but ever since my mom left, he'd stopped._

_ "Hi Jake." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and he grabbed my hand. _

_ "I have enough money to pay for a cab. You have the number?"_

_ "No, I left it in my wallet upstairs. Just hail one."_

_ While Jake tried to catch a cab, I texted my dad, telling him I would be home late, and he responded with an unenthusiastic 'okay'. Like always._

_ "Bells, c'mon." Jake led me into the taxi and got in himself, quickly reciting the address to the driver._

_ The party was held in Josh's house, in the quieter side of Manhattan. When we got there, the party was in full swing, and we didn't hesitate finding our friends._

_ "Hey, guys," said Josh when he spotted us. _

_ "Hey Josh. Great turn out man." Jake gave him a slap on the back._

_ "Definitely." He handed Jake a Red Solo cup and then handed one to me. I watched Jake curiously. He was staring at the contents in the cup with a skeptic look._

_ "Hey, don't be a whimp." Josh laughed. "Are you trying to tell me you never had a beer before?" He laughed again and so did a couple of other people around us._

_ "Pshh," said Jake, joining in on their laughter. "I have this every night for dinner." With that, he downed more than half of the beer in one long gulp. His face contorted for just a second, and I was sure I was the only one who saw._

_ "That a boy." Josh praised him and we were all thrown back into the party._

_ I remained silent. I was too nervous to speak._

_ And it was because that was the first time Jake had even tasted beer._

_ He didn't take it lightly. He had about five beers of which I could see. Who knows how many he had when I wasn't looking? Could have been ten or fifteen. When it was around one in the morning, I told Jake I wanted to leave. _

_ "Bellsy, c'mon. Party ain't over." He was drunk._

_ "It is for you, let's go." I tried to pull him toward the door, but he wrenched his arm out of my grasp violently. I turned to him shocked._

_ "I'm so sorry, Bella." He grabbed my arm. "I just don't want to leave yet."_

_ "Fine. Then you can stay here, but I'm leaving." I turned to go, but he just grabbed my arm harder._

_ He blinked hard to try and get his thoughts together. "Josh said I could crash in his guest room. I'll take a quick nap to sober up and then I'll take you home. I don't want you going alone."_

_ I was skeptical. I didn't know the effects alcohol had on Jake. "Alright," I finally conceded. _

_ He led me up the stairs and to an empty room. Just as we were going in, Josh passed by. _

_ "I see you took my advice." He looked me up and down in a creepy way, his eyes glazed over with the effects of alcohol. "If I were you, I wouldn't turn it down either." He gave me another look and gave Jake a pat on the back before disappearing down the hallway._

_ "What was that all about?" _

_ "Shh," Jacob said, as he closed the door behind him. He turned and grabbed my hips, pulling me to him. He quickly kissed me, but it wasn't our usual kisses. It was sloppy and frenzied. Like if he had something he had to accomplish in the next five minutes._

_ I pushed him away._

_ He grabbed me, kissed me again, but I couldn't escape this time. I was pushed against the wall._

_ "Jake," I mumbled against his lips._

_ I tried pushing him away again. "Jake, what's gotten into you?"_

_ "Bella, I love you so much." He kissed me again, but this time his hands roamed to the hem of my dress. I squirmed away from him, but he wasn't having it. His slipped his fingers under my dress._

_ I pushed him back with all my might and he actually stumbled a step backwards. I wasted no time, and brought my palm to his cheek quickly, the slap resonating the silence in the room._

_ When he looked back at me, he was gone. He was no longer my Jacob._

_ This Jacob was the one that scared the crap out of me. And did the unthinkable._

_ He grabbed me, throwing me on the bed. I bounced, my head hitting the headboard. He grabbed my legs and pulled me to him, kissing me again, but restraining my hands and legs. He used his other hand to lift up my dress. I was exposed to him, and I knew what he was doing now. I shook my head and squirmed underneath him. He released my lips to look me over._

_ "Jake, please don't." Tears were already falling down my cheeks and into my ears. I continued to plead._

_ "Quiet," he growled. He pulled down my underwear and I cried harder. _

_ I pleaded with him the whole time. Whispering 'stop', 'please' and 'don't' over and over again. They eventually mixed into my sobs. I don't remember every last detail of what happened. I was in shock that this was happening to me. I've heard about it on the news and rumors in school, but I never thought it would happen to me._

_ I was raped… _

_ Jake had raped me. _


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a jolt, tears streaming and sweat breaking out all over my body.

_ It wasn't real, it was just a dream._

I shut my eyes, trying to block out the mental images that have now begun to occupy my mind. I knew how I could fix this, the only way I knew how. I had to busy myself, with anything.

Since I was awake a little earlier than I had planned, I decided to take a really long shower. I let the steaming water run for a few minutes as I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin still had a bit of color from the summer in New York. I was grateful for that much, since the rest of me looked horrible. My hair was thin and tangled, sticking up in all these weird places. What scared me the most about my appearance was my eyes. They were sulking and drawn, with no life in the brown irises whatsoever. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath of the steam beginning to gather in the tiny bathroom and cleared my head.

The scorching water hit my body, immediately relaxing all of my tense muscles. I busied myself with washing my hair. The smell of my strawberry shampoo bringing back memories of New York. I remember my earliest memory of using this shampoo, when my brothers were disgusted by the girly smell that lingered in our apartment. Everyone used to compliment me on my hair, and plenty of them told me it was my signature smell. I even remember when I had just washed my hair and Jacob-

I dropped the shampoo bottle.

Even his name brought a pang through my chest and my stomach.

I was silent for a moment, not moving an inch. I listened for my brothers or even Charlie, to see if I had woken them up by dropping the bottle. I doubted I would hear anything over the running water or my erratic breathing, but I still paused to listen. When I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, I quickly finished my task.

My shower wasn't turning out to be as helpful as I'd hoped.

I wrapped my towel tightly around myself and walked quietly back to my room. I ran the towel through my hair repeatedly, busying myself with the task of drying my hair. I never bothered to use a hair dryer anymore. It was still too early to go to school and my brothers hadn't even woken up yet. I decided to just dress in my signature jeans and sweatshirt and make some breakfast for my brothers and Charlie.

I tip-toed down the stairs, as not to wake up anyone and quickly found my way to the kitchen. I turned on the small light and began to cook pancakes. It was time consuming, especially since I was doing them from scratch. Most importantly, it kept my mind occupied. Even when I felt my thoughts drifting to those horrible images, I began to recite songs to myself.

I was on the last batch of pancakes when I heard a creak on the stairs. I turned quickly, startled by the noise, and saw Charlie coming down the stairs of his side of the house, fully dressed for work in his new police uniform. Officer Swan, FPD. He saw me in the kitchen and stood awkwardly watching me for a few moments. I pulled out a coffee mug from the cabinet and set it on the counter in front of the coffee maker, just how he likes it. He moved to fix up his coffee, only acknowledging me again to ask for the sugar.

"I made pancakes. How many would you like?" I didn't look up at him, still working on turning over the last of the pancakes.

He didn't answer me, and so I started to pile a few pancakes on a plate anyway. I only looked up when I heard keys jingling and the clasp of a belt. By the time I brought my head up to look, Charlie was already closing the door behind him. I fumed, gripping onto the spatula in my hands with all the force I could muster. How could he just leave and not speak a word to me? It was unfair. I didn't do anything to deserve his coldness.

I sat down with a plate in front of the television. _Occupy, occupy, occupy._ I watched a mindless sitcom while eating my pancakes. By the time the first episode was finished, my brothers were already coming down the stairs.

"Smells great," said Jasper, as he spotted me on the couch. "Morning, Bella. How'd you sleep?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. I didn't want to relive how I slept last night, especially not with my brothers around.

Emmett came down close behind him, waving at me without speaking. I bit my bottom lip as I stood up to fix them breakfast. Emmett has been acting like this with me ever since he found out about the accident. He's been distant, only talking to me when he has to, or to call me out on something. If you knew Emmett, you would know that it is completely against his nature to act this way. He's the oldest child: outgoing, confident, and acts as a true leader. He never had a frown on his face and always found a reason to crack a joke or make a funny face.

I miss that. I miss him.

I piled each of them pancakes and set them on the table. As they ate, I excused myself, not wanting to endure another 15 minutes of silence with the both of them. I took my time packing my bag for school. The smell of brand new notebooks and pencils bringing me a new round of stomach flips for an entirely different reason. I was nervous to start at a new school where everyone has known each other their whole lives. I have never had to experience being the outcast or the black sheep when it comes to school. No doubt, I would feel that way today. Lots of stares and fake smiling, and the questions.

Oh no. The questions.

_Why did you move here?_

I wasn't sure if I could deal with that.

Thank God that I didn't have time to dwell on it, because I already felt a panic attack coming. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Bella, we gotta go or we'll be late."

"Okay, I'm coming."

I heard Jasper's footsteps on the stairs and I quickly composed myself. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, took a deep breath and walked out to my brothers.

* * *

"Hello. We are the Swans. We just moved here." The three of us were standing in the main office. Since it was the first day of school, all students had to pick up their schedules for the semester in the gym. The gym was fairly small, and the student body was limited to less than 100 students per class. That was something unheard of in New York. While the student body augmented to less than 300 students in Forks, the average size of the student body in New York was 1,000. And that was considered a small school. The gym was packed with all of the Forks students that knew exactly what they were doing. As soon as we walked into the gym, the room was engulfed in silence.

I couldn't do it. I walked right back out.

We opted to try the main office, since they should have copies of our schedules there.

"Hello, dears." A heavyset blonde woman, whose name plate read Mrs. Cope, greeted us warmly. "You really are supposed to be in the gym to pick up your schedules. But since this is your first day in Forks, I'll help you out." She gave us a wink and disappeared through a door behind her.

When she returned she handed us three things. "Here are your schedules, maps of the school and an attendance slip to have each of your teachers sign. It's just used to make sure that you got around okay. Any questions?"

We all shook our heads and she sent us on our way. I looked down at my schedule, trying to memorize it so I wouldn't have to walk around with papers in front of my nose. I noticed that the school was really a collection of little buildings with numbers on the doors.

"Where's your homeroom?" I looked at my schedule one last time before folding it in half and placing it inside my bag.

"Building 6." I looked up at my brothers. Jasper gave me a small smile and I answered back with a nervous one.

"Hey," he put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine. If you need us, just call and we'll come running."

I rolled my eyes. What a great way to embarrass myself on the first day of school. Calling my brothers to come protect me from the big bad wolf. Yeah, okay.

"Yeah, okay." I took a deep breath and Jasper gave my shoulder a firm squeeze.

"Maybe we should walk her to her class." Emmett's eyes were darting around above my head. I turned to see that most of the students were exiting the gym with their new schedules. They weren't so interested in what classes they had, but more interested in the new kids from New York. Their stares were patronizing.

"I don't need you to walk me to class." I'm glad my voice came out so steady because I was a nervous wreck on the inside.

And of course my brothers didn't listen to me. They walked on either side of me, like always, and escorted me to building 6. Outside the door, I told myself I was going to go right in, be a big girl and suck it up. But I couldn't do it. I stood there like a statue, other students passing me to enter the room.

"Bella?" I turned to Jasper with a frightened look. "It's gonna be okay. Just relax."

"What am I supposed to tell people?"

"Tell them we moved because Charlie was offered a new job." Emmett's cold voice sent shivers down my spine. "That always happens in movies and books and stuff." He shrugged.

I nodded, looking at my feet. I promised myself I wouldn't cry today.

"Have a good day Bella." Jasper gave me an awkward hug. A bell rang, and the students began to file into the buildings. Jasper gave me a final smile and waved before he disappeared down the street. I looked up to Emmett who was still standing there. I didn't know if I was supposed to say goodbye, or if he was going to, or if he wasn't going to say a thing and just walk off.

"Bye, Emmett." I turned to walk into my room, and looked back to see Emmett's retreating figure. The little girl in me wished he would have ruffled my hair and called me 'kiddo' like he always used to do. I guess I brought this on myself.

I entered the room and saw two students hang up their coats on a wall with rows of hooks. I did the same, not wanting to seem more out of place and approached my teacher.

"Hi, uh, I'm Isabella Swan. I need you to sign this slip for the office."

My homeroom teacher was a tall woman with long black hair. She put down the book she was reading and gave me a warm smile. She took the slip and signed it quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella."

"Just Bella, please." I smiled awkwardly.

"Very well then, Bella. Welcome to Forks High School, if you have not gotten the formal greeting yet. I am Ms. Rodriguez. Homeroom doesn't officially start for another five minutes, but you are welcome to enter this room at whatever time you'd like before then. The bell you just heard is a warning bell, rung at 8. Just don't be late and we won't have any problems, okay?"

I nodded. I liked her. Straight to the point, no crap taken attitude.

"You can sit where ever you'd like. I only really take attendance and announcements are read during homeroom. The time in here is really yours."

I thanked her and walked to the back of the room. I sat down and took out my schedule and the map again, continuing to study it and commit it to memory. I didn't even notice the classroom was full of gaping students when the bell rang and I was jolted out of my task. I immediately looked back down at the papers on my desk. What was it with these people and staring?

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The voice sent many pairs of eyes to move their focus off of me. I was relieved, but still a little annoyed that I needed other people to stick up for me. I didn't even look up at the person that spoke. I began to doodle on my schedule when I heard the voice again.

"You know, where I come from, you're supposed to say thank you when someone does something like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, where I come from, people get beat up for butting into someone else's business." I never looked up at the person who was speaking to me, but I could hear their chuckles vibrate the desk next to me.

"Touché." It was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry everyone is so annoying, I know how that feels. Welcome to Forks," he said sarcastically.

"Do you always talk so much?" When he started to laugh loudly, I felt my face begin to redden with embarrassment. I finally looked up to demand what was so funny, but I was met with the same familiar eyes I met at the airport.

Emerald Green.

"Bella, right?" He smiled, amused and held out his hand, just like the first day I met him. "You're the girl I saved from your bag," he clarified when I didn't answer.

I nodded. "And you're the nosy boy who keeps doing unnecessary things for me." I held back my smirk when his smile fell.

"It's Edward."

"I know."

He seemed shocked. I quickly shook his hand and went back to the papers on my desk. Ms. Rodriguez picked the best time to start attendance. Edward's last name was Cullen. _What an unusual name…_ I waited patiently for my name to be called.

"Isabella Swan?" She looked up at me with an apologetic look. "I mean Bella."

"Here." My voice was monotone. Mostly because everyone was staring at me again.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

My first class was geometry in building 7. I walked the short distance to the next building, introduced myself to the teacher, got my slip signed and sat in a seat at the back of the room. When the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, Mr. Varner introduced himself, introduced the course, and handed out related material. I read over the syllabus and tried to commit it to memory. Always trying to keep this brain occupied.

Most of my morning classes were exactly the same. The teachers were nice and I always sat in the back of the room. I even had Ms. Rodriguez as my Spanish teacher, so that was a plus. The only thing that put a damper in my day was the constant stares and whispering. I guess after my little exchange with Edward Cullen, people dubbed me as unapproachable. I really didn't mind, I just wished they didn't stare, didn't try to make assumptions, like I knew they were.

Gym was the class I dreaded the most, especially having it in the morning. I received a uniform and we all sat down to listen to Coach Johnson explain what sophomore gym class would include this year. He gave us the rest of the hour to talk among ourselves. I instantly didn't like Coach Johnson when I found out he taught gym, and my dislike of him grew even more when he allowed us to talk. Yeah, let the entire class talk when there's a new student who doesn't know or talk to anyone. _Brilliant idea, Coach._ Please, note the sarcasm.

Everyone turned to their friends or the people sitting around them. I looked around for a minute wondering if anyone would try to approach me, but no one did. My felt my face morph into my ever present scowl of the day and opted for, yet again, studying papers.

"Hey," said a high tinkling voice next to me. I looked up at the voice and stared into another set of green eyes. _Does everyone have green eyes here?_

"Um, hi." I gave her a small smile, feeling the counterfeit motion on my face.

She started talking a mile a minute then. "I'm Alice Cullen. I noticed you sitting here by yourself and it looked like you could use someone to talk to. I noticed you in a couple in my morning classes, but didn't have the chance to talk to you until now. I know how it feels to be the new kid, so I'm not gonna bother you if you are getting annoyed so-"

"Woah," I cut her off. I actually smiled for that first time. "Alice Cullen? You have a brother that goes here, right?"

"Yeah, Edward. He's actually my twin." My eyebrows raised. They hardly looked alike. "Fraternal of course."

"Okay, yeah, I met him." I didn't want to go into the embarrassing story of how her twin brother had to help me with my bag at the airport yesterday.

"Great!" She sounded genuinely excited. For what reason, I have no idea. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you move here from?"

That question was acceptable, I guess. "New York."

"Wow, must be a really big change, huh?"

"You can say that again." She smiled, humored by me. Well I'm glad I humor someone.

"Would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch, Bella?"

"Uh, sorry, Alice, but no thanks." Her face fell a little, but she quickly composed herself.

"Understandable." She stood up right when the bell rang. "See you later, Bella."

I didn't even respond. She just walked away, not fazed by my silence. I think I liked her, even though she did talk a lot.

* * *

My brothers were waiting outside of the cafeteria when I got there. A lot of people would stare while passing by their huge frames and start to whisper. I was annoyed, beyond annoyed. Why couldn't everyone just mind their damn business? In New York, if you stared at someone for too long, they demanded to know what your problem was. If there was a new kid in school, you paid no mind to them, only to be friendly. I could tell my brothers were trying to control themselves from saying the stereotypical New York line: _What are you looking at?_

I couldn't blame them. I was controlling myself as well.

"Hey, Bella. How were your classes?" Jasper listened to my nonexistent news of my morning. Just a one word answer of 'fine' was enough for Jasper.

Emmett didn't acknowledge me with more than a nod of his head and led the way into the cafeteria.

When the doors closed behind us, the cafeteria fell silent. My brothers and I stood like statues in front of the doors, staring at the people staring back at us. They were assuming, answering the unanswered questions for themselves, tagging us with as many lies as they could think of. I almost wanted to yell, just to have some noise in the room. The silence was beginning to hurt my ears.

"What are you looking at?" Emmett's voice echoed off the walls. The room as silent for another beat before the cafeteria was full of noise again.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Hello Everyone. I really hope you guys like this new rewrite. I'm not sure if it will continue exactly like the first version, but it will definitely be similar. I will be deleting the first version of this story after chapter 3 is posted up, so you'll still have plenty of time to read up on it if you'd like.**

**Thanks for being such awesome supporters, with your reviews, follows and favorites. Please don't stop being awesome. Review and suggest this story to your friends.**

**Much love. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait. Italics are the past. ENJOY. (and by the way, the original My Escape has been deleted)_

* * *

_I can't do this. _

I turned to walk out of the cafeteria. Too many stares, too many whispers. I ran smack into Emmett's chest. He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me towards the lunch line. Jasper grabbed my hand and I followed him in a daze, Emmett pressed to my back. I didn't want to be here. I could eat lunch perfectly fine in the girl's bathroom.

I ripped my hand out of Jasper's and shook Emmett's hands off of my shoulders when we reached the line. Why were they forcing me to endure this torture?

"Bella, we need to suck it up and just get through the day."

I looked back at Emmett. By 'we', I know he meant me. I was always the weak link in the family. It was never a surprise.

We grabbed the ordinary lunch and paid quickly, hoping to find a place to sit. Hopefully, far away from any onlookers. We found a table in the corner of the room, far away from most of the other tables and very secluded. I nodded in that direction and my brothers followed me to the table. We all sat down and it was just like dinner at home. Silence. No talking, just the fork hitting the plate. Well, in this case, spork.

"Hi." That voice. That high tinkling voice that was annoying, yet soothing. I looked up and saw Alice again.

"Hi," I said in a monotone voice. She waited patiently, looking to each one of my brothers. I don't know why she was quiet all of a sudden, but then she looked pointedly at me. What was with the people here?

"I'm Jasper." My brother held out his hand to Alice and she shook it. "And this is Emmett. We're Bella's brothers."

Emmett also gave me a pointed look and shook Alice's outstretched hand. _Oh right. I was supposed to introduce her. _Shoot me, I grew up in New York, where manners are nonexistent.

"I was just wondering if you guys would like to sit with me and my family." She motioned to a table not too far from us, but still far away from the rest of the student body. I recognized Edward biting into his sandwich and laughing at something that was said. There was also a really pretty girl with long blonde hair and ruby red lips. She looked like a super model, not a high schooler. There was also another small girl sitting at the table with long locks of bronze hair, the same shade as Edward's. They must be related somehow.

I wasn't sure if my brothers wanted to sit with them or not, but I knew I didn't want to. As much as I found Edward and Alice to be nice people, they were still strangers to us. They didn't know what kind of people we were or why we moved here. I didn't want to get into the conversation and I most definitely didn't want to face that supermodel of a girl. Just looking at her made me more self conscious about myself.

"No thank you. We are just fine here." Emmett gave her a polite smile and she walked away, unfazed.

"How do you know her, Bella?" Jasper turned to me. Was this really happening? Were we having our first conversation over food since forever?

"She's in a couple of my classes." I shrugged, not wanting to continue a pointless conversation.

We finished our meals and walked out of the cafeteria, in silence of course. People were still staring, but they were no longer keeping their thoughts to themselves. They began to speak their assumptions of us out loud. I wasn't sure which extreme I liked better.

My brothers dropped me off at building 10 for my world history class. Although it was early, there were a few students already loitering inside. I hung up my coat and made my way to the teacher who was writing on the board. He was a young man, no older than 25 and he was a few inches taller than me. He wore huge glasses that weirdly went with his skinny face and features. I gently cleared my throat and he turned to me.

"Hello, you must be Bella Swan." I nodded and handed him the slip. He signed it and sent me to take a seat before class started. Of course I chose the seat in the back of the room, two rows behind a pair of blondes who were not so quietly making assumptions about my brothers and me.

"I heard they're mom just dropped them here."

"Well, I heard they were sent here after being arrested for being involved in gangs."

They didn't know anything. And it took all of my power not to walk out of the class.

I walked out of my last class with a sigh of relief. _Thank you Jesus, I got through the day_. My brothers still hadn't shown up at the car, so I waited for them, leaning on my car door. I saw plenty of students give me stares and I just looked straight ahead. Edward passed by my brother's car, with Alice and the two strangers at lunch in tow. They waved as they passed and I was more than relieved none of them came over to talk to me. I was about done with the crazy fake smiling for one day.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. _Jasper._

"Yeah."

_"Bella, you were supposed to hand in the attendance slip to the office."_

"Shit. I forgot." I started to walk toward the office, rummaging through my bag and balancing my phone on my shoulder.

_"Hurry up." Click._

I started a slow jog then. I bet my brothers were furious, especially Emmett. Like always they were waiting on me, having to remind me of something I should remember. And when I reached the office, my fears were confirmed. My brothers were both standing with their arms across their chests. I looked at the floor as I walked to hand my slip to Mrs. Cope. Emmett cleared his throat behind me.

"I apologize for my forgetfulness."

"It's quite alright, dear." She gave me a small smile. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

We walked out of the office together, in silence of course, and the parking lot was almost empty. However, there was a huge line to get to the exit. We pulled up behind a shiny silver Volvo. My brothers were ogling at the car, while I made eye contact with the driver through his rearview mirror. He gave me a wide smile, and I answered back with a small stretch of my lips. I knew it was going to be hard to shake that Cullen family, but I had to try. I couldn't risk getting close to any of them with all of my damage.

At home, I made dinner while doing homework to keep myself occupied. My books were strewn over the dining table and I was stirring pasta sauce on the stove. I really only had to catch up with Spanish and geometry. And while I was busy trying to memorize the Spanish verb conjugations for the past tense, my father came home.

He walked straight through the kitchen and stopped at the bottom of his stairs.

"What's for dinner?"

"Chicken parmesan."

"I'll be down in five."

Crap. I quickly turned the sauce into the noodles on top of the stove, while opening the oven to remove the chicken. When everything was out, I rushed to move my books off of the table. I threw them on the bottom step of the stairs and I ran back to the kitchen. I set the table, served my dad a plate of food, took out a bottle of his favorite beer and walked out of the kitchen.

I passed by my brothers' room on my way to mine. Juggling my books, I knocked on their door. Jasper opened the door, an Xbox controller in his hand.

"Dinner is ready."

"Thanks, Bella." I nodded and walked to my room.

In the confines of my four walls, I was left alone with my thoughts. Not even the proofs of geometry could keep my mind occupied for long. Why did the teachers give homework on the first day anyway? And of course, I was struggling with math. I always have, and I was always able to go to Jasper for help. But I knew that I couldn't keep relying on him or Emmett. Like I mentioned before, I was the weakest link in the family. I always had to be protected by my brothers and, frankly, I was tired of it. It only got worse after they found me that night.

_I was squished under the pressure of his body. He had passed out on top of me, cutting off my circulation. When I knew he was deep under and my tears had subsided for the time being, I pushed him off of me until he rolled onto the other side of the bed. I couldn't even look at him, he disgusted me now._

_I stood up, pain shooting through my body. I looked down at my body, and my inner thighs were yellowing with huge bruises. I bit my lip to keep from sobbing. It hurt, too much for words._

_I quickly found my underwear tossed on the floor. I slipped them on, biting my tongue every time I wanted to cry out in pain. The party was still in full swing when I tried to dip out. I was just happy I went unnoticed._

_The walk home was a trek. There were absolutely no cabs passing by, and I had no money to take the train or the bus. After a while, I had to sit down on a secluded front stoop, just to take a rest and give my bottom lip a break from my penetrating teeth. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I pulled out my phone to check the time._

_4 am._

_That was the last thing I saw before my phone died on me. It was such a crazy scenario: I was a 14 year old girl, sitting on a stoop in a hooker dress, no phone or money to take any transportation, and with fresh wounds from being raped._

_I swallowed thickly, holding back the tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to rock back and forth. This wasn't really happening, I was just dreaming._

_But unfortunately, I couldn't convince myself._

_Headlights flashed over me and I saw a car turning the corner. I wasn't crazy enough to hitchhike, and so I put my head back down on my knees, trying to drown out all of my thoughts._

_However, when the car stopped in the street in front of me, my heart began to beat furiously. I heard the car doors open and close and footsteps approaching me, but I couldn't get myself to look up. I would just give them my purse. Yeah, that's it. I had no money and my phone was already dead, so it wasn't like they could get into it. I could cancel the plan before then. I could also make a pretty good run if I took off my shoes._

_"Bella?"_

_My head shot up. I wasn't about to get robbed, it was someone I knew, someone who was looking for me._

_"Bella!" The footsteps I heard sped up. I only saw two huge shadows, with the headlights and my tear filled eyes blurring my vision._

_I realize now that I was just really in shock. My body was frozen, even when I could fully make out the faces in front of me. I couldn't acknowledge them, I just stared straight into the distance. I couldn't even hear after a while. I just heard bits and pieces of some words._

_"...shock...needs the hospital."_

_"Call Charlie to...can you hear me?"_

_"What's happening to...where is he?"_

_ I couldn't keep up. I was picked up from the cold concrete and put on what felt like a really stiff, straight bed. It scratched at my back and I started to become aware of my surroundings. I was put into a small silver box and doors shut behind me. I felt pressure on my hand and, frightened, I shot up. Blood rushed out of my head and I swayed. I met the eyes of a young paramedic. I saw that I was inside the back of the ambulance._

_ "Isabella?"_

_ "How do you know who I am?" I tried to move as far as I could from him, and I pulled my knees up to my chest._

_ "Your brothers told me." I still didn't come out of my stance. "I am here to help you, I won't hurt you."_

_ I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you._

_ Those are the exact same words Jacob once told me, and he did the unthinkable. The aching in my inner thighs was witness to that._

_ "I want my brothers."_

_ The man nodded and opened one of the doors. He returned a moment later with both of my brothers in tow. Jasper appeared behind the paramedic while Emmett tore the other door of the ambulance out of his way to get through. They both rushed to me and we all embraced each other. My tears started to fall steadily, and my brothers began to ask way too many questions._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "Are you okay?"_

_ "Bella?"_

_ I couldn't bring myself to say the words, so I continued to cry. They soothed me, just like they always have when I was upset._

_ "Bella? Jasper is going to stay with you, but I need to get the car to the hospital. I will meet you there, okay?" Emmett leaned in to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck for dear life._

_ "Don't leave me." I cried harder._

_ "I'll see you in a second, kiddo." He ruffled my hair and slowly left the ambulance._

_ Jasper comforted me for the entire ride to the hospital. He held my hand, rubbing circles into my other arm gently. I answered the simple questions of the paramedic in a monotone voice. The questions were easy, just asking for my name and address. But when the man asked me to tell him what happened, I locked my jaw and refused to talk. The wounds were still too fresh._

_ "I think that is enough questions for now." Jasper hugged me tightly and the paramedic backed off. I breathed easier for a moment._

_ At the hospital, so many tests were run. Many nurses worked around me, taking my temperature and other standard procedures. I remember cursing them in my head. How can they take their sweet time and be so calm when I just want to crawl into a hole and die?_

_ After other tests, they finally took me to a room where they examined my body. I knew what they would find; bruises, lumps, blood. I shook my head clearing my thoughts and when they left, I was instructed to wait for a doctor. I wasn't allowed to have anyone in the room with me, and so I began to panic. What were they doing? Why wasn't there someone doing something?_

_ I wanted to scream, to fight, to hit something…But I was numb. I could only cry. Why me, God, why me?_

_ A doctor came in with a nurse in tow. She has the word SAFIS embroidered on her scrubs and she brought a large box with her._

_ "Isabella?"_

_ I couldn't answer and just blinked back at the doctor._

_ "Because of the tests we've run, we realized why you've been brought here." I shook my head. Don't say it, I will break. _

_ The nurse set the box on the bed next to me and all I saw was needles, tubes, swabs and wipes of all kinds. I looked at her and at the doctor. There was no way any of that stuff was coming near me. I began to shake my head at them. No one else was going to touch me tonight. _

_ "Listen, Isabella, please try to stay calm. This is Denise and she is specially trained to collect the rape kit evidence here at the hospital. However, this procedure will only be performed if you consent. This will help the police find the person who did this to you and preserve the evidence that is needed to put him behind bars for a very long time."_

_ It was too much. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Police? Could I talk to someone about what happened here? Who did this to you? Would the terms change because I know who did it? I didn't know what to say._

_ "Can I talk to my brothers?" My voice was raspy. I winced._

_ The doctor furrowed his brows. "Your father is here too. Maybe you want to talk to him first about making a police report."_

_ "No. I want my brothers."_

_ "I'm sorry, but you cannot have anymore contact with other people because they may tamper the evidence."_

_ "If I do this stupid…whatever, do I have to make a report?"_

_ Both of their brows were furrowed by this point. _

_ "No, but, I mean, why wouldn't you want to?" So the nurse with the scary box speaks._

_ "I don't think that any of your business."_

_ She looked surprised, and I was as well. When did I become such a brat?_

_ "Just do the damn thing."_

_ I sat emotionless while Denise began and underwent her stupid tests. It took a while, and she was being very precise. I wanted to yell at her. Can't you see that I am dying?_

_ I just wanted to be in the comfort of my brother's arms. I knew they would make everything alright._

If only it was that simple.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please review, favorite, follow... They make me happy, especially reviews :)_

* * *

The next morning was the same boring routine. I woke up way before my alarm, because of a nightmare, showered and got dressed. I didn't feel like cooking, so I just laid out everyone's favorite cereal. I poured myself a bowl of Cheerios and sat down at the table alone. I tried to eat in silence, just to see if I could do it. After a few seconds, I had to bounce my leg to keep me calm. Soon after that, I had to drum my fingers between bites.

_No. I can't._

I got up in haste, tipping my chair on the floor with a loud bang. I covered my mouth to hear if my dad would complain. I didn't hear anything after a few seconds, and so I lifted the chair upright and took my bowl into the living room. Maybe some more television would help.

My dad was the first one to come down, taking his coffee and leaving without a word, just like yesterday. My brothers came down shortly after, chomping away at their cereal in small conversation. I walked into the kitchen to wash my bowl and they both quieted when I entered.

"What?"

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

I knew they were talking about me. I didn't have to hear what was being said to know that. I rolled my eyes at them and climbed the stairs to get my bag. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I'm in my regular jeans and sweatshirt, and there are deep, dark circles under my eyes. It could be from lack of sleep, but most likely, it was from stress. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling out a couple of stray strands in the process. My hair was falling out. I quickly tied the mass into a low ponytail, grabbed my books and walked down the stairs to meet my brothers.

My brothers played music in the car this morning, something unusual, but a welcome distraction. I was thankful that Jasper liked rock music so much, or else I would have to listen to those stupid love songs on the radio. I caught Emmett looking at me through the rearview mirror more than once and I wondered what his problem was.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," I murmured when they dropped me off outside my homeroom. They looked at each other, sharing an unspoken conversation, and then looked at me. "You two are acting weird today."

"Bella, we know that you're having a tough time," began Jasper, "and maybe we're not making it any better, but-"

I knew where this was going. So I cut him off.

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. I'm fine; I can handle this by myself."

Emmett stepped up to make our conversation more intimate. "Bella, let us help you."

"No," I sputtered, frustrated. "Is that really what you want? Or do you just want a _normal_ sister?"

"Bella." Jasper was shocked. I shook my head at them.

"You guys are so irrational. I don't want help because I don't need it. Just stay out of it." I turned to leave.

Emmett grabbed my shoulder and turned me back to face him. "Hey, we weren't finished."

His voice rose in anger, and mine equally rose to match his.

"I am! I don't want to hear about this anymore."

"Listen to me, Bella, so help me God, I'll-"

"You'll what?" I threatened. His grip on my arm tightened, to the point of pain, but I didn't flinch.

"Emmett, stop. You're hurting her." Jasper grabbed Emmett's shoulder to pull him away from me, but he didn't budge. He stared into my eyes, his burning with anger and pain. I remained cold.

He released me and pushed me away at the same time, storming off into the crowd of students getting to class. I stumbled a few steps back, but caught my balance before I fell. I rubbed my arm where he was gripping me, knowing a bruise was already forming. Jasper took a step towards me, but I took one back.

"Bella, please try to understand."

I just shook my head at him and turned to walk into my classroom. None other than Edward Cullen was walking into the class at the exact time I was. He held the door open for me with a bright smile, and I tried to smile back. I knew it only looked like a very pained expression. He followed me to the back of the room and we took the same seats from yesterday. I looked down, trying not to have conversation after such a dramatic morning.

"So you have brothers that go here?"

I turned to look at him, to tell him to leave me alone exactly, but I couldn't do it. His shy smile and nervous expression made my heart swell with a foreign emotion. I'm pretty sure it was pity. He was trying so hard to make me feel comfortable. He was probably a new student once; even Alice mentioned she knew what it felt like to not know anybody. I figured I'd just be nice to him, save him all this directed anger when it had nothing to do with him.

I sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately. And you have a sister."

His shoulders visibly relaxed when I spoke, and he ran a nervous hand through his bronze hair. There goes that emotion again.

"Two, actually. My little sister is a freshman. And I know you've met Alice."

My eyes widen at her name and he laughs. It is a calming sound.

"Don't worry, a lot of people have that reaction." He gives me a small smile.

I realize that I may have offended his sister and my mouth is without a filter. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I mean, she's really nice. She's very energetic, though, very different from me."

"Hey," he chuckles. "It's okay, I won't say a word."

I relax and he gives me another smile. The warning bell rings and I am startled. My eyes dart to the front of the room and I notice we are practically alone, besides two other students and Ms. Rodriguez. Students begin to pile through the door and the room fills with chatter. I sit back in my seat, pulling my hood up. Maybe if I hide, no one will talk to me.

"You know, that doesn't work." Edward laughs.

I narrow my eyes at him. He laughs again.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, is everything okay with you and your brothers? You guys seemed like you were in a very heated conversation."

There it was, people butting into my business like always. I hated that. I just wanted everyone to stay out of it, especially beautiful bronze haired boys who I hardly know. _What if he is just worried about you? He cares._ I shut that thought out immediately. I couldn't let him care for something he couldn't cure. I was already broken.

"I _do_ mind." I quickly looked down at my desk, letting my hair fall as a wall between us.

"I didn't mean to be so forward, I apologize."

I saw the yellowish bruise on my upper arm while I was changing for gym. I was happy it wouldn't look so bad, or else people would start asking too many questions. Alice was a little more calm today, and I didn't know if it was because of another boring day or if we were too busy starting gym.

Another reason I hated Coach Johnson, he made us play actual sports during gym class. What happened to racing and playing catch? Not that I liked those any better, but I would pick those any day over…

Volleyball.

"Split yourselves up in teams of six or seven, just in case someone ends up being absent over the next couple of days. All of you should be familiar with the basic drills of volleyball, but we will take the next two days or so to catch up."

I also hated his comments about _everyone_ knowing the drills, especially when there is someone completely new to the school. Not to mention, she's never played volleyball in her life and she has the worst coordination ever.

I watched everyone picking teams and I stood awkwardly, waiting to be picked last, like always.

"Bella!" Alice grabbed my arm tightly and I flinched. I pulled away, rubbing my arm. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't think I grabbed you that hard. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alice. Don't worry about it."

She pouted at me and I gave her a small smile back. "I was just wondering if you wanted to be on our team… We're short a person."

"Are you sure you want me on your team? I cannot be responsible for any injuries."

Alice laughed loudly. "You are such a comedian. C'mon."

I followed her in silence, my face burning red.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan. She moved here from New York and she's gonna be on our team." I recognized some faces from a few of my classes.

"Just don't pass me the ball, and duck if I hit it."

They all laughed. What was so damn funny?

Thankfully, my team took my advice. The drills we had to do consisted of bumping, setting and spiking. They tried to help me as much as they could, but I just keep making the ball go in all the wrong directions. The hour was over before I knew it, much to my pleasure.

"Tomorrow, we will be practicing serving. Please try not to miss class. And do I have to remind you how important showering is? Please, no funk. Good class, see you tomorrow. Go get changed."

Ugh, I really didn't like that man.

I walked to the cafeteria, looking for my brothers, but I couldn't find them. I waited outside for a few minutes, just waiting to see if they would show up. When they didn't, I decided to go into lunch on my own. I joined the line robotically, just filling my try with a slice of pizza, an apple and a water bottle. I paid before the woman could tell me the amount, and I quickly walked to the table I sat at yesterday with my brothers. I scanned the cafeteria again, looking for the two fools, but I couldn't find them.

I just went about eating my lunch in silence. The only problem was my brain.

All of a sudden, there was an obnoxiously loud booming laugh coming from a table not too far from me. I know that laugh anywhere, and it shocked me that I would hear it. I looked around to the table and saw Emmett's head thrown back, laughing his deep laugh again. I stared him down and took in the rest of the table.

He was sitting with Edward, Alice and the two girls I didn't know. Jasper was with them too, but he was quieter, looking nervously around the room every couple of seconds. I knew Emmett was upset with me, but I didn't know he would go so far as to leave me eating lunch alone. He probably pressured Jasper into sitting with them too. Fine, I know how to play the same game.

I got up loudly, my chair scraping against the floor. I picked up my tray and deposited it into the garbage can nearest their table. I didn't even glance in their direction, knowing all of their eyes were on me since the table quieted down. I slammed the tray on top of the plastic garbage can and stormed out of the cafeteria. I would deal with my brothers later; I was just too hurt to confront them now.

My world history teacher's name was Mr. Abercrombie. He was shocked to see me walk into class so early and quickly looked up from grading papers as I walked in.

"Bella, class doesn't start for another 15 minutes."

"Is it okay if I just wait in here?"

"Of course." He motioned for me to take a seat. He moved to a small bookshelf next to him and flipped a switch on a small stereo. The soft music I didn't notice was playing ceased.

"Please, Mr. Abercrombie. You don't have to shut off your music for me."

"It's quite alright, Bella. It isn't polite." He gives me a soft smile and went back to his papers.

I put my head down on the desk, just taking in the events of the day so far. I can't believe so much has happened, and it wasn't even one o'clock. My brothers in my business, Edward, Alice, volleyball… Too much was reeling through my head I started to feel a little queasy. I placed my arm at the edge of the desk, and my head on top of it, hoping to get some air. It wasn't working.

My head lolled, and before I could catch myself, the bottom half of my body was falling out of the seat. I grabbed the desk to break my fall, but just ended up on my ass.

"Bella." Mr. Abercrombie was out of his seat in a second. He ordered me to put my head between my legs.

"Edward, please take Bella to the nurse right away."

_Oh no._

Edward grabbed my good arm and lifted me to my feet, supporting my weight on him. I groaned. The class was almost full and everyone was already looking at me. He pulled me out into the cool air just as the bell rang. All the students disappeared into their classrooms and I thought it was safe enough.

"Let me go." His jostled movements were making me queasier, and I felt bile rising in my throat. He let go of my immediately, and I sat down on the pavement, putting my face to the cool concrete.

Edward sat next to me, looking at me apprehensively. "Are you gonna barf?"

I smiled, _really_ smiled. For the first time in forever. If I wasn't feeling so crappy I think I would've laughed. He made me feel so normal, like if nothing ever happened, like if Jacob had never…

And there it was. As fast as it had come, it was gone.

"I'll be fine."

"Can you stand?"

"I don't think so." I think I would fall over.

Suddenly, my body left the comfort of the ground. My eyes flew open and I tried to reach for the ground. _No, I'll throw up on you and I'll be ten times as embarrassed._

I couldn't even open my mouth for the fear something more than words would come out. Edward walked swiftly to a building at the end of the road and took me into the small room.

"She's faint." He placed me on one of the cots and I felt myself turning green again. The nurse came over to me in a rush, with a cool compress pressing against my head.

"Dear, are you going to vomit?"

All I could do was nod. She held a pail to my face and I felt the bile rise up again. I tried to suppress it, but it didn't work this time. Tears ran down my cheeks as I emptied my stomach. As soon as I could see past the tears, I was relieved to see Edward was sent back to class. I would've died twenty deaths if he was here to experience this.

"I'm going to send you home, okay?" The nurse made me lie down as she pulled a file out of a cabinet. "Did you drive here?"

I shook my head.

"I cannot have both of your brothers take you home, so I'm going to call your dad."

"No!" I all but yelled at her.

"I have to." Her tone was stern, and with no room to argue.

_Shit._

Twenty minutes later, I was waiting at the front office with the nurse for my dad to come get me. She had a pail next to me, and I would dry heave into it every couple of minutes. I was dreading seeing my dad. I knew he wasn't thrilled about coming to get me from school.

The cruiser pulled out in front of the office and my dad stepped out. He walked briskly to the door, a grim line on his face. I knew that look.

"Mr. Swan?"

My dad looked at me, then at the nurse. "Yes."

She made him sign a form and he grabbed my bag and the pail. I followed after him in silence. Once I was seating in the car, he threw the pail into my lap and slammed the door behind me. I flinched.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I thought he would never speak, but after a few minutes he did.

"It's not my fault I'm sick."

"I don't care. I have to take time off my job to get you. I have to make the money in this family, how else are the three of you supposed to live?"

I kept quiet.

"What? No smart comments today?" He scoffed and pulled up to the house, unlocking the doors.

I grabbed the pail and the backpack, holding back my tears.

"I'll be home late today. Don't forget dinner."

With that he drove off, leaving a trail of carbon monoxide behind him.

I threw the pail at the tree in the front lawn and stomped up the porch steps. By the time I reached the door, I had worked myself up so much I was already feeling nauseous again. I groaned and ran to the bathroom, laying my head down on the tiled floor.

How the hell was I supposed to get through the day without dying?

I must have fallen asleep on the bathroom floor, because I was woken up by the front door slamming shut and my name being called.

"Bella? Where are you?"

"She's not in her room." It was Jasper's voice.

The bathroom door opened and Emmett knelt by my body. He touched his hand to my forehead and gave me a sad look. Jasper appeared in the doorway soon after. They didn't say a word.

"I'm feeling better." It wasn't a lie. I slowly got up and sat on the toilet seat.

"Bella, we're sorry about today," began Jasper. "We were upset and it shouldn't have been taken out on you." He gave a pointed look to Emmett.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too."

I nodded. I wasn't ready to fully let it go, but I'm wasn't willing to expand on it now.

"Charlie got you?" I nodded again.

"Complaining like always," I said. "'I make the money here, what would you do without me?' Blah blah." Emmett's face contorted in anger.

"I'm tired of all his bullshit." He got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going," said Jasper when he heard keys jingling.

"To find a fucking job." The door slammed.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two weeks since the move to Forks. Not much has happened, just more settling in, fighting and boring routine s. Every day was the same thing: wake up , shower, cook, school, and cook, eat, s leep and the next day, do it again. It w as a boring way to live, but in reality, what would it have amounted to if it wa s in other circumstances? Maybe I would have friends, or even something to do on a Saturday night like tonight.

But I don't.

I'm stuck at home doing an English paper due Wednesday.

Jasper and I are the only ones home, and I can hear a soft melody of music comin g from his room. We spent the day loungi ng around, mostly me cleaning, and we bo ught pizza for dinner. Jasper and I were always the closest of the three of us. He was just so good at understanding. Bu t after the accident, he…I don't know. I think he lost his touch. That or I just couldn't confide in him anymore. In an yone…

_ There was a knock on my door. It was tw o days after the accident, just two days . I slowly got up from the ball I was in on top of my bed to open the door. I ha ven't eaten anything lately, nor have I left my room or house. Jasper was standi ng there when I pulled the door out of t he way. He gave me a small smile and hel d up a paper bag: Yogurt. It was our fa vorite place to go eat frozen yogurt, es pecially when we needed to talk to each other._

_ It was Jasper's way of telling me he wa nted me to talk to him about what happen ed. I have yet to tell any of them who i t was that raped me. The rape kit came c lean, except for the standard cuts and b ruises that comes with being raped, phys ically and emotionally. If my brothers f ind out it was Jacob…I have no idea what they'd do. _

_ I stepped aside and let him in. He took his usual spot, at the headboard of my bed and I sat next to him. He pulled out my vanilla frozen yogurt and handed it to me in silence. I took a bite. _

_ "I know you've been going through a lot ," he began, "but I want you to know tha t I am here to listen."_

_ "I know you are."_

_ "So why won't you talk to me? Bella, yo u need to tell me what happened to you. It's killing me." He covered his eyes wi th his arm just as his voice broke on hi s last sentence. _

_ "It's not that easy." I looked away, ta king another bite of the yogurt. "It is too hard to relive what happened that n ight, it's too soon."_

_ He removed his arm, looking at me with tears brimming his now red eyes. I want ed to tell him, I really did…_

_ Could I handle it?_

_ Could he?_

_ I took a deep breath. It was now or nev er._

_ "Jasper, I was raped."_

_ He froze, his mouth hanging open and hi s eyes brimming with more tears, flashin g with rage. Be clenched his teeth and l ooked away. "No," was the only thing he said._

_ "Jasper, I-"_

_ "I have spent my entire life protecting you, just so this wouldn't happen to yo u. With the shitty dad we have, you need ed Emmett and me to protect you. This wa sn't supposed to happen."_

_ "It happened, Jasper. No one could have stopped it." _

_ He snapped his head to me. "I could've. If I was there, this wouldn't have happ ened."_

_ "Jasper, this is not your fault. It's m ine. If I would have fought harder, or l eft the party when I wanted to…" My lip quivered with my tears._

_ "Shh, Bella." Jasper embraced me and I cried into his shoulder. _

_ He pulled away and wiped my tears with his thumbs. "Tell me everything."_

_ I could tell it would pain him to hear the details, but I needed to tell someon e. I would just keep his name out of it, not like I could stomach saying his nam e anyway._

_ So I laid my head in Jasper's lap and h e ran his fingers through my hair, just like he always did. I went through all t he details of that night. The drinking, the dancing, the bedroom. I left nothing out, except the name. _

_ "He took me, threw me on the bed and ju st had his way." Tears were flowing free ly now, racing over the bridge of my nos e. "I fought and pleaded, but it was too late."_

_ I heard Jasper sniffle and his hands we re gone for my hair for a second, no dou bt to wipe his tears._

_ "Who was it Bella?"_

_ "I didn't know him…" I lied._

_ "That's bullshit." He looked over at me . "You would not have followed a random person up to bedroom, Bella. Not once di d you say he forced you up there, and yo u know better than to just go with someo ne you don't know."_

_ "Jasper, I'm telling you the-"_

_ "And the fact that you're a terrible li ar doesn't help your case."_

_ I took a deep breath. There was no gett ing by him, he knew me too well._

_ "It was Jacob."_

_ His hands froze in my hair._

I shook the thoughts away. The rest of t hat night was not pretty at all.

I focused on trying to finish my final p aragraph when I heard a car pull into th e driveway. My dad said he was going out to get a drink with a few of his fellow officers. I found it a little weird, si nce Charlie was never much of a drinker or a socializer. He always had his beer with his dinner, but that was pretty muc h it. Even when my mom walked out on us, he never turned into a heavy alcoholic like some people expected him to.

Emmett was at a job interview, maybe the twentieth he's had in the last two week s. He's been trying nonstop to find a jo b in this small town. Unfortunately, he hasn't had luck. Tonight he went to an i nterview at a mechanic shop. Emmett has always been good with cars, and he was a quick learner. He actually got the tip of the opening from Rosalie Hale.

My brothers still sat with the Cullens d uring lunch, but not out of malice. I vo luntarily opt for eating alone, especial ly because I cannot bear the caring look s from Edward, Alice's exuberance, the s weetness from Renesmee, Edward's younges t sister, and I definitely couldn't stan d the beauty of Rosalie Hale, Edward's o lder cousin. She was a senior, and in s ome of Emmett's classes. I think he like s her or something, because he was alway s around her. She wasn't hateful towards me, but she definitely wasn't the nices t person in the world. She worked at the mechanic shop Emmett was being intervie wed at. Trust me, I was shocked too. A g irl of her beauty does not work with car s, but apparently, she was really good a t it.

The car door slammed and the front door opened and closed shortly after. I pray ed it wasn't my father in a bad mood.

"Hey, come down here, losers." Emmett.

He sounded happy. Jasper and I emerged f rom our rooms at almost the same time, c onfused looks on both of our faces. We s lowly descended to the first story to fi nd my oldest brother. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his back to us an d a bottle of…champagne?

"Uhm, what's going on?" I asked, walking closer to the table and taking a seat a cross from him. Jasper took the middle s eat and we both stared at Emmett. He had a shit-eating grin on his face and I co uldn't help but catch on to his good moo d.

"What's the champagne for?" Jasper eyed it carefully.

"Get some cups, little brother." Jasper did as he was told, getting us each a cu p.

Emmett popped the bottle and poured us g enerous amounts before clearing his thro at.

"I, Emmett McCarthy Swan, am a working m an. We no longer have to rely on dumb ol d dad for the support in this family." H e laughed and we joined him, but then th e seriousness came down like a sack of p otatoes.

"If you two need anything at all," he pa used to look at each of us in turn, "you come to me, not Charlie. Understood?"

We both nodded.

"Cheers." He smiled softly again and to ok a big gulp of his drink. Jasper and I did the same. I was happy for Emmett, b ut I was just scared he wouldn't be able to handle school and work; it would mak e him a very busy man. And I could only imagine how Charlie would react to this. 

We exchanged a few pleasantries over our cups, and for the first time, we acted like a normal family. It was easy to pre tend for those few short minutes that no thing had happened to me and that we wer en't in this hell hole because of me. My brothers told stories of their recent v ideo game wars and how I used to annoy t hem with questions when I was younger wh ile watching them play. It was a good ti me for us to bond, even if it was only m inutely. Maybe it was the alcohol we wer e taking in, but it was…nice. After a co uple glasses, we called it a night and s tashed the champagne for a rainy day.

"Congrats again, Emmett." I gave him a s mall smile, so unlike me, and my brother gave me a smile back. He was walking sl oppily up the stairs, but we were all bu bbly.

"Thanks, kiddo." He ruffled my hair.

And I think I would've collapsed and sta rted crying. It was a pang of homesickne ss for Emmett to do that to me. I want t hat every day, his affections, care…

Another car pulled into the driveway, th e tires screeching to a halt and the doo r slamming. My brothers and I hunched up on the stairs, listening to the person coming up the steps. I'm not even going to lie and this is going to sound crazy, but I was pretty sure it was a robber. Charlie would not take this long to wal k to the house from the car. I gave Jas per a look and he dashed up the stairs i nto his room. Wtf?

The door handle jiggled, as if it was su pposed to be open. Then a pounding sound ed, like a hard knocking. Jasper chose t his time to return, baseball bat in hand . The door makes a louder sound, as if s omeone was trying to knock it down. My b reathing hitched, and my knuckles turned white as I gripped the banister with al l my might. I wasn't ready to die.

The door finally opened and I was dreadi ng how that was possible. The door slamm ed shut as a pair of boot scuffed the fl oor on the way to the kitchen. The boots stopped in the middle of the kitchen an d walked out with a grumble. The steps w ere getting closer to the stairs and I h eld my breath.

Charlie emerged from around the corner a nd we all let out a breath in unison. I t's just my dad, but something was off a bout him. Why did he take so long to ope n the door?

I took a closer look at him as he walked right passed us to the living room. He put on a baseball game of some sort and blasted the volume. When he turned arou nd, he saw my brothers and me huddled on the stairs, poised for trouble. He scof fed at us as he came closer. I could sme ll him when he stopped a few feet away.

He was drunk. I could smell the alcohol. 

I looked away, wrinkling my nose in disg ust. I wasn't familiar with this particu lar smell, but it made my stomach churn and reminded me of that horrible night.

_Jacob was on top of me, having his way. He didn't care about me, he just groaned every time he slammed into me, just tak ing me the way he wanted. He brought his face to mine._

_ "You know you like this baby," he said, his breath fanning over my face._

_ The smell was vile, and it took all my strength not to vomit._

Much like it was right now. But this sme lled worse. Like a pain was ripping thro ugh my nose and burning my sinuses. I di dn't have much time to gain fresh air be fore Charlie pulled my face back to atte ntion.

I was shocked. Charlie had never put his hands on me before, not even in a lovin g way. The last time he did that was bef ore my mom left. This was not like him, and his grip was anything but gentle.

"Just like your mother," he slurred. I c ringed again, and ripped my chin out of his hand. I stared him down, just daring him to say something else about my moth er.

"Dad, I think you should get to bed." Ja sper got a little closer as he spoke, pu tting half his body between Charlie and me.

Charlie eyed the bat still in my brother 's hand. "What you gonna do, hit me?" He slurred so bad, I could hardly understa nd him, but he began to laugh maniacally .

He wretched the bat out of Jasper's hand , tossing it into the back of the couch. It clanged as it hit the floor. I was a lready nauseous, and the television wasn 't helping at all.

"What's your problem?" Emmett yelled int o my dad's face, only about three inches separating them.

"I'll tell you what it is," Charlie yell ed right back, "you stupid kids ruined m y life. Your mother is a slut and will a lways be one. She left me with you brats for another man."

"Don't call her that!" Jasper took a lar ger step forward, his eyes wild.

"Why not?! That's exactly what she is. S he didn't care about any of you."

"That's bullshit and you know it," said Jasper.

I was immobile. I couldn't talk or move. I just stood there, the tears already b rimming my eyes. _My mom loved me, my mom loved me._

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" Char lie turned his glare to me. I hadn't rea lized I started chanting my mantra aloud .

"My mom loved me!" I said louder. "She l eft because of you! You suffocated her!" 

"She was a whore and a slut!"

"Stop it!" Emmett.

"Dad, shut up!" Jasper.

I could no longer keep track of who was talking over my dad's forceful screaming . He stepped right into my face, his wor ds spitting at my wounds.

"She was a slut and so are you! That's w hy we had to move here, because of you. You ruined all of our lives and you have no care in the world for anyone else bu t yourself. You are just like her! Go! Abandon your family, just like she did." 

"NO!" I started to sob, my lack of brea th racking my body. I was dizzy and I sw ayed on the stairs, clutching my head. H e was lying… Right?

My hands began to shake, my breathing co ming in more labored pants as I sunk to the floor. I felt like my heart would be at out of my chest at how fast it was go ing. I couldn't register anything anymor e as I struggled to breath.

_What is happening to me?_

Jasper came to me, placing each of his h ands on either side of my face. My eyes finally focused on his and he chanted so othing words to me. I began taking deepe r breaths, slowing down my heart and my quaking hands. Even when I began to make out all my other senses, my heart was s till beating quickly. Jasper stepped bac k and restrained Emmett, who was still y elling with my dad.

"You're a good for nothing father!"

"You're a good for nothing son!"

"I'm the one who takes care of this fami ly."

"Not anymore, you're not."

"You're just mad cause you couldn't save Bella. She fucked up, oh well. She des erves everything she gets and so do you. "

Something snapped in Emmett, and I notic ed it in just the structure of his back. He shook with rage, waves of it rolling off of him. I saw the slightest twitch of his shoulder blade when it happened.

My father stumbled back…

Jasper pulled Emmett away…

Charlie grabbing his bloody nose…

Emmett's bloody knuckles…

He hit him. Oh no, this isn't going to b e good at all.

Once Charlie composed himself from the h it, he sat up a little straighter. His eyes held all of the hatred and malice t owards my brother. When he spoke, his vo ice was low and menacing.

"Get out."

Emmett's face betrayed his shock at what just occurred. He took a step back and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It w as as if he couldn't believe what he'd j ust done. He looked to Jasper, then me, and back to my father. He opened his mou th to speak but Charlie cut him off agai n.

"I said get out!"

Emmett composed himself, an angry look o vertaking his features. "Gladly."

He stormed off to the door, grabbing his jacket and keys on the way. He opened t he door, looking back for just a second before slamming it behind him.

No. This isn't happening.

Charlie was struggling to stand up and i t only took Jasper and me about 2.7 seco nds to sprint to the door. Emmett was un locking his car when we ran out to the d riveway.

"Em, don't leave man. Charlie isn't thin king straight." Jasper leaned on Emmett' s door so he wouldn't close it.

"He pushed me too far…" Emmett started h is truck.

He began backing out of the driveway, af ter he managed to get Jasper to back awa y. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Could I allow Emmett to walk out of my life for…who knows how long? Its t rue things weren't the same anymore, but he was still my brother and I loved him .

I don't even remember when was the last time I told him that.

"Emmett, wait!" I ran to the end of the driveway, where Emmett was about to pull away.

He opened the passenger window looking t hrough at me with large eyes.

"Please don't go, I need you." I felt my tears run down my cheeks in multiples.

He looked away. "I can't stay here." He looked at me one last time. "Stay out of trouble, I'm just a call away. And you' lll see me at school, don't worry."

My sobs wracked my body. "I love you." I reached through the window and grabbed his hand.

"I love you too, kiddo." He gave my hand a firm squeeze, then drove away.


End file.
